


It ain't right

by Progger



Category: A Chorus Line - Hamlisch/Klebin/Kirkwood & Dante
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Progger/pseuds/Progger
Summary: Judy knew that it ain't right to let a pretty girl cry.





	It ain't right

"Front line. Thank you very much, Thank you." Judy was paralyzed. Another no. She was stuck in place as embarrassment washed over her. How much longer could she go unemployed? She held her breath, waiting for Zach to dismiss the rest of them and-

 

"I'm sorry." Oh. Zach's voice from the speakers had brought her out of her daze. She wasn't the one cut, they were. Her embarrassment was gone but the tension was still there. She still didn't know what would come next. More stressful 'interviews'? But Bebe said that only four girls and fo- 

 

**Bebe.**

 

Bebe was crying into her hands. Bebe walked pass her and didn't even look at Judy. Judy wanted to reach out to Bebe. Judy wanted to comfort her. But she can't. Judy knew that it ain't right to let a pretty girl cry. But she can't move. She was still staring at Zach.

It was too late for Judy to do anything. Bebe had already left. And Judy felt immensely bad for Bebe. But the tension was too much for her to move. The front line had left the room.

"Rehersals began September 22nd." Judy was in utter disbelief. Zack was saying something and Judy was listening but didn't comprehending it. She didn't care. Adrenaline ran through her.

She suddenly felt the need to hold someone's hand so she did. She held Richie's. For a second she was worried that he would pull his hand away like Kristine did earlier but he didn't. Judy was so happy to share this excitement with someone.

She brought her other hand up to her face just to fidget and it was so hot. She let go of Richie's hand and brought both of her hands to her face. Oh geez it was so warm. Judy felt like she might faint of happiness.

"And I'm very glad we're gonna be working together." For once Zach wasn't grumpy. Judy was so happy for him. She pumped both of her fist into the air. She exhaled a big breath. "Alright, you all are dismissed."

Judy doesn't remember the walk to her bag, she just remembered smiling at everybody and them smiling back. It felt good to have a connection with them. Even if just a short one. They all walked out as a group.

It was silent between them. But not uncomfortable. Judy knew that they were thinking the same thing. 'I got the job!'. Judy didn't mind the silence. It was nice to observe these people for once without having extreme anxiety. She noticed that some of them had regular clothes over their audition attire. Their normal clothes really did sui-

"You guys ever have an audition like that?" Diana suddenly asked. They all added in their 'No's and 'Never's. "Oh, Thank god! I thought I looked like a total rookie in the beginning."

"Yea, I totally didn't know what to say at the beginning!" Val said. They were almost at the door.

"I was confused on how much he wanted to know. Apparently he wanted to know a lot." Mark laughed. "I'm pretty sure Zach knows me better than my parents do." While he had said it in full seriousness the group just laughed. Judy was going to get a drink from her water bottle when-

"I'm gonna go refill my water bottle. I'll catch up with you guys though!"Judy said as she walked back to a water fountain.

"Alright, see you later!" Richie called out.

"We're planning on going to Mac's so just meet us there! Diana said. Judy nodded enthusiastically.

Every time Judy refilled her water bottle she was reminded of how long it took to refill a water bottle. Judy finaly got a breather though. While she was putting the cap back on she heard someone crying in one of the hallway. Judy peeked into the hallway and saw Bebe.

"Oh my God, Bebe are you okay?" Judy already felt like a wreck. Of course she's not okay!

"Huh?" Bebe asked. She quickly tried to wiped away her tears and coughed to clear her throat."Yea, yea, I'm fine I just- I mean you know how it is."

"You're very pretty!" Judy blurted out. It was very obvious that she was not fine. "You're a really good dancer and when you dance I just-" Judy couldn't think. "You're so composed when you dance and pretty" it all just came out at once. "I mean even when your not dancing you're pretty, beautiful even!" Her face was hot. Judy felt like an absolute wreck.

"Uh, thanks Judy." Bebe said. She even laughed a little at the end. Judy didn't know what to do with her hands but Bebe sounded genuine and she looked happy so it didn't matter!

"You're not just pretty, you're a really good dancer! I don't know why Zach didn't cast you." Judy took a step forward. She wanted to hold Bebe's hand. Not because she didnt know what to do with her own but because she wanted to comfort her. "You're really talented."

"You really do know how to make a girl feel better." Bebe laughed and the other girl did too. "Ugh, now my make up is messed up." She said as she noticed her mascara coming off on her hands. 

"Oh, here I have some wipes in my dance bag!" Judy exclaimed.

"Thanks." Bebe said. As Bebe wiped the running mascara Judy was suddenly strucked with an idea.

"Let me take you somewhere to eat!"Judy blurted out. She felt like she was doing that a lot today.

"Huh?"

"I mean we should go out to eat somewhere!" Judy suddenly got very nervous, in a different way that is, like she's was in high school again and was about to ask a boy to prom which is weird cause she wasn't. "There's a new coffee place a couple blocks down. I think we deserve it after the day we've had." Bebe's face was flushed red.

"Sure, I would like that." Bebe smiled. She placed her hand on Judy's shoulder and Judy laughed a little. She was so happy to have a connection with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Judy would say "aint" cause she's from Texas. There's no love for this musical so I made this.


End file.
